1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical treatment endoscope.
2. Description of Related Art
Laparoscopic procedures are a conventionally known technique which may be employed in place of making a large incision in the abdominal wall when performing a medical procedure such as observing or treating an organ in the human body. In such laparoscopic procedures, a plurality of openings are made in the abdominal wall and procedures are performed by inserting a laparoscope and forceps or other such instruments into these openings. Laparoscopic procedures provide the benefit of lessening the burden placed on the patient because only small openings need to be made in the abdominal wall.
In recent years, methods of performing procedures by inserting a flexible endoscope via the mouth, nose, anus, or other natural orifice of the patient have been proposed as methods which further reduce the burden on the patient. An example of a medical treatment endoscope used in such procedures is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0065397.
In the medical treatment endoscope disclosed in this reference, arm members that have a bendable distal end are respectively inserted into a plurality of lumens disposed within a flexible insertion portion that is inserted into the body via the mouth of the patient. By inserting respective instruments through these arm members, the procedure site can be approached from different directions with the various instruments. Accordingly, a plurality of procedures can be carried out in continuum by means of a single endoscope inserted into the body.